Such a device includes:
intermediate corner flanges and deflecting mirrors in three corner zones,
an end flange, an output mirror and a 180 degree total reflection mirror in a fourth corner zone,
gas pipelines between the intermediate corner flanges and end flange,
HF pumping electrodes on the gas pipelines,
a gas supply device for cooled gas,
a gas draining device for heated gas,
heat exchange devices,
a gas pump connected to the gas supply device and to the gas draining device, and
a base device carrying the intermediate corner flanges and the end flange.
Such a device was disclosed to the Applicants by a leaflet of Messrs. C-E Industrial Lasers, Inc., 32 Cobbel Hill Road, Somerville, Mass. 02143, U.S.A.
The leaflet contains only the above configuration without the gas supply device, the gas drain device, the heat exchange device, the gas pump or the base device. However, these known elements of a CO2 power laser have to be included because it is unimaginable that the laser could have operated for example without a gas pump.